


Some Secrets Are Worth the Risk

by NoMoralsOrMorale



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cheating, College, Creampie, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Large Cock, Prompt Fic, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMoralsOrMorale/pseuds/NoMoralsOrMorale
Summary: Having just finished her semester, Kate's wonderful boyfriend is driving out to get her from Christmas break. Before he arrives, Kate finds herself having a lot of fun without him. Cheating fic, short prompt fill. Read if you're into that, I suppose.





	Some Secrets Are Worth the Risk

**Author's Note:**

> Another Original Work here, but this time it's more of a prompt fill. Just some cheating in a real world setting. It's pretty hard to do a really good and believable cheating story without all the build up, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

She exhaled into her outstretched palm that lightly pushed against her lips. Stumbling, she opened the door to her dorm room and dropped her bag beside the entrance way. The exam that had only finished a little while ago had taken all the energy she possessed and only left her with enough to make the trip back to her bed. 

Sitting herself down on the half-made bedding, she lifted a hand up to undo the brunette ponytail, allowing it the freedom to cascade down her back. Her phone began to glow in her palm, desiring her attention. With bright blue, but tired eyes, she scanned the screen to read ‘ _ Hey babe. Hope the exam went well. I’m sure you aced it! Will be on my way to come get you shortly but the drive will still take a couple hours. _ ’ The message came from her boyfriend. She couldn’t help but smile at the text on her screen. He was always very supportive of her; a real champion when times, mostly studies, got tough.

Tapping her thumbs on the phone screen, she quickly sent back a message. ‘ _ Exam went well, I think. Okay, I think I passed anyway. Excited to see you. Drive safe! Xxx _ ’ 

Letting her phone slip from her fingers and make a soft thump as it made its mark on the sheets, she was just about ready to have a quick nap before packing her bags. Christmas was right around the corner and she was more than pleased to have finished her last exam before the Winter break. 

However, just as her eyes began to close, she heard a knock on the door. Jolting from almost asleep to wide awake, she saw a tall man leaning against her door frame. She’d been so carefree, she hadn’t even closed the entrance to her apartment. “Hey, Kate. How was the exam?” His voice was rather soothing to the ears, despite having a slight hint of cockiness always present in his tone. “I bet you did great. You always do.” He grinned before stepping into her bedroom.

She smirked a little before rolling her eyes. “You seem to think I’m an ace student, Grant.” This man, Grant, was a friend of a friend who she had been seeing a lot of lately. It began with just small talk whenever they bumped into each other, but just before the study rush began, they started chatting over texts until the two of them eventually started hanging out. They’d only been proper friends for a short time, but neither had any need to be shy to one another and quickly became good mates. Kate felt it was particularly easy to talk to him.

“Maybe you just give off that aura.” He moved closer and sat down beside her; not asking beforehand, but that wasn’t exactly his way of doing things.

Kate shuffled to the side to give him some sitting room. “Don’t make me sound like I have no social life and only study all day.” She found herself laughing softly before moving the conversation along. “How was practice? I can smell ‘physical activities’ coming off of you.” 

If Grant was to be described as a throwaway cliche, it would be college jock, without a doubt. It wasn’t exactly accurate, however. Grant wasn’t an idiot, but he certainly wasn’t passing tests with flying colours. He wasn’t much of a bully either. While his mouth might run from time to time, he was above physical beatings or harassment. Although, name calling might still be on his level.

“Tiring, but I still look more alert than you at the moment.” The man didn’t exactly have a way with words, but when he spoke in a calm, low voice, you could feel goosebumps come in waves over your skin; or at least, that’s how Kate’s body reacts.

Lightly punching his muscular upper arm, they both exchanged teasing glances. “You shouldn’t say that. It makes me think I look like shit.”

Grant shifted his body to face hers more directly. “You look anything but.” A large hand lightly brushed against her forearm as his calming voice drifted to her ears. “I could be biased though.”

Kate shivered to his weirdly comforting touch. She felt as though she should pull away from his rather clear advances, but her mind seemed to want to know what would happen next. Reasoning with herself that nothing bad was happening yet, so it’s fine.

“Biased? How so?” She saw him move a little closer, but did nothing in reaction. Her eyes moved up to meet his and it almost locked her body in a trance.

The hand moved further upwards, gently feeling her upper arm as his body shifted a tad bit closer once again. The atmosphere in the room had suddenly changed without her realising until just now, yet, the atmosphere felt bizarrely natural. It was almost as though her mind was blanking out all her worries and responsibilities. “Biased in that I always think you look so damn good.” He left the last word hanging for a moment, watching her closely as she began to pull closer to him without noticing.

“Oh yeah?” She smirked briefly. “I’m sure you say that to  _ all  _ your girls.” It was just a little tease to let the mood continue to grow, but as his other hand moved to grasp her left hand, she lost her breath. This was the first time she’d really admired his face as it got closer until their lips were almost touching.

“Only to the ones that matter.” He joked in a hushed voice. His breaths cascaded against her lips as time slowed to a halt. Neither knew whether to move the final inch or not. Then, their lips collided. The one who finished the deal was the one who had the most to lose. All intelligent thoughts were out the window once her brain started only focusing on the points it wanted to. His perfect facial features, the athletic body that he wasn’t shy about showing off, or the intense chills she got from his soothing voice. It all lead up to her lips pushing up against his, with him responding in kind within the same second.

As soon as the final push was made, they both shuffled back further onto the bed, careful not to break the kiss. Grant’s well-built body moved over hers as she teased her tongue on his lips. There was no gradual progression to the more intimate acts. She was beginning to cheat when her boyfriend was coming to pick her up for the holidays within the next three hours. Either, she had to end it preemptively or get things done before he arrived.

Grant allowed her tongue to pass without a fuss, letting his own tongue do the same. Kate felt her body heating up as his hands moved down her body, stopping to admire the breasts beneath her casual attire, a perfect handful. She wasn’t about to let him have all the fun. Her hands began to mimic his, moving along his body with soft fingers tracing over his muscular torso; one suited to an athlete.

The kiss continued to deepen and get messier as their minds were distracted by the bodies and hands moving about. Kate hadn’t felt something this thrilling in a long while and was almost ready to rip his clothes off to get things moving even faster than they already were. 

Her hands moved downwards, over his stomach and straight to the goal. The loose shorts Grant donned for practice did little to hide his obvious arousal. Kate wasn’t about to complain when she got a good feel for what she was in for. Her hand moved with eagerness, trying to figure it all out. Once her hand figured out where it began and ended, she seemed more than curious to the point where she practically stopped returning the kiss.

“You alright, Kate?” He muttered in a low voice, her hand still moving up and down the bulge in his shorts. Without a word, her hands stopped toying and began pulling the shorts down from his waist. He had no objections. She caught a glimpse of the bulge in his boxer briefs, but that still wasn’t good enough for her. Once there wasn’t nothing left to contain the jock’s cock, she pushed against his chest, signalling to him that she wanted to get a better look at it.

Straightening his back, her eyes landed on the member that made her jaw drop. She had never seen a cock this large with her own two eyes before. “You’re… Huge.” It was intimidating, but mostly exciting. Any thought of stopping for the sake of her wonderful boyfriend was gone once she sized up Grant’s erection. It was almost like she totally forgot there were social rules against this sort of thing. 

Her hands left his thick member to quickly start removing her own pants. She had to start getting ready for her Christmas break vacation, so the two had little time to commit this infidelity.

Kate shuffled her pants down to her ankles before kicking them off, but before she could start with her panties, Grant was already working on removing them. Her eyes were practically following his cock as he freed one leg, but then left her panties hanging on around her right ankle. 

Her arms pulled on his broad shoulders, making him lower himself down to her level. Their lips collided as she felt his hot member rub up against her pussy. Her entire body shuddered involuntarily to this wondrous touch. She felt as though her pussy was demanding that cock as soon as possible, her wetness beginning to increase by the second.

Snaking one hand between their half-dressed forms, Kate lightly stroked the hard member as she tried to line it up with her needy cunt. Grant barely gave as much as a grunt before pushing his hips forward slowly, the tip of his cock pressing into her pussy. The sudden rush of pleasure caught Kate’s breath as she found herself moaning into his lips. “F-Fuck…” She groaned as the kiss broke apart. “You feel so… So fucking big…” 

Her heart was hammering inside her chest as he grinned at her compliment. “Biggest you’ve had?” He questioned hopefully. 

Kate immediately nodded as his cock pushed further inside her tight valley. “B-By far… Bigger than… My boyfriend…” Grant cocked an eyebrow at the sudden revelation.

“Boyfriend?” His pelvis finally pressed against hers as his entire thick cock was deep inside someone else’s girl. “You cheat on him often?”

Almost as a gut reaction, she shook her head while kissing Grant’s cheek. “I’m not like that… But I can’t stop myself… Your cock is just that… Bi-AAhhh!” Her body quivered as he started to develop a rhythm to his thrusting. Each heavy breath they released embraced the other’s face, making them feel twice as hot. 

Grant seemed as though he was holding back a short laugh as she almost melted around his erection. “Is it just my cock?” He was just toying with her, getting her to say what he wanted, but he was having a great time doing so.

“N-No, you’re so fucking… Fucking hot.” She panted as his thrusting picked up the pace. His vigour was expected of a jock and he certainly met the expectations.

“What’s keeping you with him then? Why not get with me? You could have this cock anytime.” Right after he spoke, he pushed his lips to her neck, lightly nipping at the skin. He had no concerns about leaving marks or not, he just did whatever made Kate moan loudest.

Kate was having a hard time controlling the volume of her moans. Everything just felt a little  _ too  _ good compared to what she was used to. She spread her thighs to compensate for the size that was currently pounding her tight, wet cunt while his kisses assaulted her exposed skin. “I… I love him. That’s why.” She was practically drooling as she spoke.

Grant smirked as his lips moved up to her sensitive ears, lightly biting her earlobe as she squirmed from the bizarre pleasure. Kate gripped the sheets beneath her sweating body to cope. “Fair enough. I guess you can just get this cock on the side. I’m up for that.” The offer of a secret sideman to fuck during the busy, stressful semesters certainly intrigued her, especially if it guaranteed this cock in the future, but she would have to think on that after the potential guilt trip affects her later. 

His thrusting was getting rougher, their bare skin audibly slapping together as she tried to hold back another moan brought on by his overwhelming cock. Out of the corner of Grant’s eye, he noticed the lit screen of Kate’s phone. Out of pure interest, Grant grabbed it, all while his hips still pounded her deepest pleasure points. “You got a message from your man.” He had to stop himself from chuckling at the feeling of being in the midst of fucking his girlfriend as he tried to contact her. “Should I respond for you? Maybe with a picture?” 

With hands moving faster than the naked eye could spot, she snatched the phone from his grasp. It was hard to read the text with her blurry vision and constant shaking, but she finally managed to make it out. ‘ _ Finally on my way now. Will still be about an hour and a half so entertain yourself somehow while you wait. Love you lots. Xxx _ ’

As her eyes read over the last sentence, she moaned out a few profanities as his cock pushed right up against the most pleasurable spots for her. Shakily, she typed out her response. ‘ _I think I can manage to keep busy. Love you more. See you soon._ _Xxxx_ ’ 

Hitting send, she relaxed her grip on the phone, almost dropping it from Grant’s sudden burst of energy. He plucked it from her hands to read over the message himself. “How sweet.” His grin grew across his fine facial features. Still managing to keep up a decent pace, his thumbs tapped on the phone a few more times.

“W-What are you doing…?” She moaned with a heavy exhale. The fatigue was beginning to wash over her again.

Grant tapped a couple more times before dropping the phone beside her. “I was just taking a few photos and sent them to myself.” Before Kate could make up her mind whether or not she was happy with that fact, her entire body began to tingling like shocks of electricity were moving throughout her limbs. A pressure was building inside, and she knew what this meant. 

Like waves crashing over her, a pleasurable assault on her body continuously rushing her. She couldn’t even moan without a gasp or shudder interrupting. Grant caught on and confessed that he was close as well, especially with her already tight cunt beginning to squeeze down on his impressive size, almost as though her body was trying to milk him for all he was worth.

“D-Don’t stop, Grant…” Kate cried out, her nails digging into his muscular body. His cock was throbbing deep within her pussy, the feeling of ecstasy flooding both their minds. “Ma-Make me cum! Keep… Keep fucking me!” Her pleas were that of mad desperation, as if this pleasure was only once in a lifetime. 

It only took another couple thrusts until her entire body started to spasm, feeling the intense climax strike her core and then the rest of her body in a single second. Her moans were loud, but faded into soft whimpering as her thighs, arms, and waist shook violently from this man’s wonderful cock.

Her legs wrapped around his waist, locking tightly together. It was like a cage to force Grant to keep going until they were both fully satisfied.

That much didn’t take long once Grant groaned beneath his breath. Any thought he had of pulling out was gone once her locked legs wouldn’t let him pull out. Therefore, he did the opposite and slammed his climaxing cock as deep as he could go. Kate yelped from the sudden thrust before a mind-numbing warmth filled her pussy. She felt every single throb of his ejaculating member as his seed poured into her womb. 

A man who wasn’t her boyfriend was filling her womb and she couldn’t be smiling wider. Her legs remained locked around his waist as he rested on top of her. Their sweaty bodies were breathing in sync as both tried to recover from the pleasurable finale. It took a couple minutes before her legs unraveled and Grant slowly rolled off her. “I suppose I should let you get ready. Your boyfriend will get her in about an hour and I assume you haven’t gotten ready.” Grant wiped his brow with one of his large arms and sighed in a heaping breath filled with pure satisfaction.

Kate nodded as she tried to fix her irregular breathing, but then sheepishly looked his way. “That’s probably the smart thing to do. But… If you want to go another round, I think we have time…”

Grant smirked once again and moved closer, Kate finding herself practically giggling with guilty excitement.  _ It’s not everyday you get to play with such a good cock…  _ She thought to herself as she bent over for him.

* * *

By the time her boyfriend arrived, Grant had already left, finishing up their second round only ten minutes before his arrival. She managed to get a semi-decent shower in before he showed up, but with her bags not packed, she slipped him the excuse of falling asleep before she got around to packing. He bought it, even with exhaustion radiating off her from the marvelous sex she’d just revelled in. 

They kissed in greeting and got started on packing, Kate quickly bunching the sheets up to avoid him seeing the mess she had just made. 

After packing, her boyfriend took the bags to the car parked out front. Kate followed behind with a heart full of love for the man as her phone vibrated in her grasp. Receiving a message from Grant, she opened it to find a picture of herself bent over, sweat coating her entire body in a light sheen as his cum dripped down to mark the sheets. A blush rushed over her cheeks as she quickly saved the image and closed the chat. She could always reply later.


End file.
